1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor securing structure adapted for use in electric treadmills, and more particularly to a motor securing structure in which the tension of a belt mounted on a pulley of the motor transmission belt can be maintained at a preferred level and any vibration interference resulting from the interaction between the tread belt and the motor can be eliminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electric treadmills, the motor is generally fixedly secured, and the belt between the motor transmission shaft and the driven shaft of the tread belt has a certain t+ension in order to smoothly drive the tread belt without causing slipping. Therefore, the tension borne by the belt is considerable, which may lead to early elastic fatigue and wear. Besides, when the user runs on the tread belt, the resistance generated against the tension of the tread belt causes the tread belt to interact with the motor so that there is the problem of vibration interference. Such a problem will result in elastic fatigue of the belt on the pulley.